Templat:Base Box/doc
Deskripsi Template ini adalah kode sumber dasar untuk kotak informasi. Ini memungkinkan Anda untuk menyesuaikan infobox secara maksimal tetapi masih menggunakan templat tetap agar tetap konsisten dengan desain infobox dasar. ;Ketergantungan Penginputan variabel. ;Parameter colorscheme = Colorscheme dari judul utama (Di mana nama ditampilkan) textcolor = If you don't have a colorscheme, here is a textcolor of your choosing for the top headline. backcolor = If you don't have a colorscheme, here is a backcolor of your choosing for the top headline. name = The text displayed on the top headline. image = The image between the top headline and the first headline. h(1-3)colorscheme = The headlines' colorscheme. h(1-3)backcolor = The headlines' backcolor (if you don't have a colorscheme). h(1-3)textcolor = The headlines' textcolor (if you don't have a colorscheme). h(1-3)l(1-25)title = What the line in the headline describes. h(1-3)l(1-25) = The answer to what the line in the first headline is. h(1-3)l(1-25)custom = Customizable line for multiple cells. ;Contoh } |textcolor = } |backcolor = } |name = }}} |image = }| }| }} |h1colorscheme = }}}} |h1backcolor = }}}} |h1textcolor = }}}} |h1l1title = Nama Jepang |h1l1 = } |h1l2title = Nama Romanisasi |h1l2 = } |h1l3title = Nama Inggris |h1l3 = } |h1l4title = Debut |h1l4 = } |h1l5title = Afiliasi |h1l5 = } |h1l6title = Jabatan |h1l6 = } |h1l7title = Julukan |h1l7 = } |h1l8title = Suara Jepang |h1l8 = } |h1l9title = Odex English VA |h1l9 = } |h1l10title = 4Kids English VA |h1l10 = } |h1l11title = Funi English VA |h1l11 = } |h1l12title = Nama Asli |h1l12 = } |h1l13title = Umur |h1l13 = } |h1l14title = Ulang Tahun |h1l14 = } |h1l15title = Tinggi |h1l15 = } |h1l16title = Ukuran |h1l16 = } |h1l17title = Berat |h1l17 = } |h1l18title = Power Level |h1l18 = } |h1l19title = Doriki |h1l19 = } |h1l20title = Nomor Zombie |h1l20 = } |h1l21title = Harga Buronan |h1l21 = } |h2 = }|Buah Iblis}} |h2colorscheme = } |h2backcolor = } |h2textcolor = } |h2l1title = Japanese Name |h2l1 = } |h2l2title = Romanized Name |h2l2 = } |h2l3title = English Name |h2l3 = } |h2l4title = Meaning |h2l4 = } |h2l5title = Type |h2l5 = } |h3 = }|Second Devil Fruit}} |h3colorscheme = }}}} |h3backcolor = }}}} |h3textcolor = }}}} |h3l1title = Japanese Name |h3l1 = } |h3l2title = Romanized Name |h3l2 = } |h3l3title = English Name |h3l3 = } |h3l4title = Meaning |h3l4 = } |h3l5title = Type |h3l5 = } }} diberikan } |textcolor = } |backcolor = } |name = }}} |image = }| }| }} |h1colorscheme = }}}} |h1backcolor = }}}} |h1textcolor = }}}} |h1l1title = Nama Jepang |h1l1 = } |h1l2title = Nama Romanisasi |h1l2 = } |h1l3title = Nama Inggris |h1l3 = } |h1l4title = First Appearance |h1l4 = } |h1l5title = Affiliations |h1l5 = } |h1l6title = Occupations |h1l6 = } |h1l7title = Epithet |h1l7 = } |h1l8title = Japanese VA |h1l8 = } |h1l9title = Odex English VA |h1l9 = } |h1l10title = 4Kids English VA |h1l10 = } |h1l11title = Funi English VA |h1l11 = } |h1l12title = Real Name |h1l12 = } |h1l13title = Age |h1l13 = } |h1l14title = Birthday |h1l14 = } |h1l15title = Height |h1l15 = } |h1l16title = Size |h1l16 = } |h1l17title = Weight |h1l17 = } |h1l18title = Power Level |h1l18 = } |h1l19title = Doriki |h1l19 = } |h1l20title = Zombie Number |h1l20 = } |h1l21title = Bounty |h1l21 = } |h2 = }|Devil Fruit}} |h2colorscheme = } |h2backcolor = } |h2textcolor = } |h2l1title = Japanese Name |h2l1 = } |h2l2title = Romanized Name |h2l2 = } |h2l3title = English Name |h2l3 = } |h2l4title = Meaning |h2l4 = } |h2l5title = Type |h2l5 = } |h3 = }|Second Devil Fruit}} |h3colorscheme = }}}} |h3backcolor = }}}} |h3textcolor = }}}} |h3l1title = Japanese Name |h3l1 = } |h3l2title = Romanized Name |h3l2 = } |h3l3title = English Name |h3l3 = } |h3l4title = Meaning |h3l4 = } |h3l5title = Type |h3l5 = } }} yang, ketika diisi, akan memberikan Karakter Box yang berfungsi, seperti ini |jname = モンキー･D･ルフィ | rname = Monkī D. Rufi | ename = Monkey D. Luffy | debut = Chapter 1; Episode 1 | afiliasi = Straw Hat Pirates; Dadan Family (former) | jabatan = Pirate; Captain | julukan = | jvokal = Mayumi Tanaka, Urara Takano (OVA) | Odex eva = Chuck Powers | 4kids eva = Bella Hudson, Tara Jayne (young) | Funi eva = Colleen Clinkenbeard | umur = 7 (Chapter 1); 17 (Chapter 1 to 597); 19 (Chapter 598 to present) | lahir = May 5th (Children's day) | tinggi = 172 cm (5'7½") (from end of Chapter 1) 174 cm (5'8½") (after timeskip) | bounty = 400,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 993333 | dftextcolor = E4A330 | dfname = Gomu Gomu no Mi | dfename = Gum-Gum Fruit | dfmeaning = Rubber | dftype = Paramecia }} ;Lihat Juga/Tautan Eksternal - Templat:Simple Box; Versi yang lebih sederhana dari templat ini, tetapi tidak sebagai manipulatif. Kategori:Infobox Templat